Style and fashion considerations can lead to changes in the desired condition/appearance of the hair. One group of consumers desires hair which is straighter and easier to manage after treatment: by this is meant reduced hair volume, less fluffiness and greater mutual alignment of the hairs.
Hair straightening compositions have been around for some time. Many of the compositions that are on the market are based on chemical treatment of the hair in a two-step process using thiol- or hydroxide-based reducing agents followed by a neutralisation or oxidation step. Such systems have various negatives associated with them; in that the process itself takes a relatively long time and is difficult to conduct, in many instances this straightening process is undertaken by a qualified hairdresser in a professional salon. Furthermore the straightening process damages the hair, has an unpleasant odour and can cause irritation to the scalp.
An alternative way to straighten the hair is to apply adhesive conditioning materials such as high molecular weight polymers such as silicones (polydialkylsiloxanes) or hydrocarbon oils or waxes to the hair. Although the presence of such materials in compositions may lead to the desired attributes of reduced hair volume, less fluffiness and greater mutual alignment, it also may lead to problems of sensory negatives as it can leave the hair feeling coated, greasy and sticky.
The present invention relates to a hair straightening formulation without the above mentioned negatives.